


For Gosh's Sake, Watch Your Language

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Consensual, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, If You Squint - Freeform, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Size Kink, Swearing, Teasing, Thighs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Tony Stark loves Steve Rogers' mouth, especially when he's saying things that make Tony's heart skip a beat.





	For Gosh's Sake, Watch Your Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelicious/gifts).



> This is my first pwp for my darling, May. Her kink is swearing/cursing and also name calling. And what is hotter than Steve Rogers letting out a darn every now and then while Tony calls himself Steve’s slut.  
> I prefer to use the word cock, but May is a dick girl so deal with it.  
> This fic is spoiler free for everything. Completely plotless. I didn't mention the reactor though so I guess it's safe to assume that this is after IM3 because everyone knows Steve would be all over the glowing light in Tony's chest... Okay so this beginning note is a total spoiler for IM3, I'm sorry.

Tony fucking hated Hydra. With their goddamn genetic experiments and shitty morals.

 

The villainous organization had launched an attack on Park Avenue. On the bright side, it was close enough to the tower that the team wouldn’t have to go far to get home when they’d finally defeated the lime green Tyrannosaurus Rex with hot pink spots. On the not so bright side, Park Avenue was way too close to home for Tony’s comfort.

 

The giant beast, who intel said was a man turned dinosaur, had clawed at his boot thrusters grounding him. It would be a bitch to repair in the shop later. Time away from his beautiful husband. And Tony hated that.

 

Finally, finally, Steve managed to lodge his shield in the creature’s enormous jaw holding his mouth open long enough for Tony to shoot repulsor blasts straight down his throat.

 

Thankfully the injury triggered the dinosaurs transformation back into a human who was promptly cuffed rambling in slurred German. They both watched him go as he was loaded into the back of a Shield van for interrogation and containment.

 

“Those gosh darn Nazis,” Steve murmured shaking his head as he looked away from the departing van.

 

“You know,” Tony raised his face plate and walked his fingers up Steve’s shoulder until he had both arms around the super soldier’s neck, “you could always use one of those bad words I taught you.”

 

Steve laughed dropping a quick kiss on his cheek before flicking his eyes at the news camera zeroing in on them. He leaned forward dropping his voice to a whisper, “can’t have the kids at home hearing Captain America using crass language.”

 

Steve’s eyes were impossibly blue as they settled on his. Despite the fact that he was consistently staying up late with Tony he didn’t have heavy bags bruised under his eyes the same way the genius did.

 

“That would be a travesty,” Tony nodded dramatically prompting Steve to roll his eyes in amusement. They both paused listening as Nat relayed an ETA for Shield transport to debriefing over the comms. Tony tensed drawing Steve closer as he looked up at his blond soldier through dark lashes. “Let’s get out of here before the van picks us up.”

 

“Tell you what,” Steve ducked his head forward into Tony’s neck just above where the armour ended so the news camera wouldn’t catch his lips. “If you sit through ten minutes of the debriefing, I’ll use those words you taught me while I fuck you later.”

 

The suit suddenly became horribly uncomfortable as all the blood in Tony’s body raced to his dick. There was none left in his brain to do anything but nod dumbly as Steve ushered him toward the black Shield transport van with a hand respectfully high on his back for the cameras.

 

It was in the conference room that Tony finally shook himself out of his shocked stupor. He was sitting in the chair at Steve’s right as the soldier gave Fury a rundown of the battle events. The dark glass table coupled with the armour thankfully hid his erection from his teammates view as Tony slowly shifted toward Steve.

 

Tony had his phone in his right hand idly tapping out suit modifications that would be a total bitch to do when he got home. There were much better ways Tony could think of spending his time. His eyes slid toward Steve’s lap. Steve-related pastimes that were much more exciting than paint jobs and tinkering ever could be.

 

Their chairs were already pressed so close together that it didn’t take much for Tony to slide his hand under the arm of his chair and into Steve’s lap high on the tense muscles of his right thigh.

 

To his credit the gasped pause Steve allowed himself was quick and he immediately composed himself not even shooting Tony a glare. Tony danced his thick metal fingers up Steve’s thigh but was unable to make the soldier even stutter as he continued through his relay of the events praising Iron Man and going over weak points in the team dynamic. If he hadn’t felt Steve’s dick harden beneath his palm he would have thought the stone faced soldier unaffected by his touch.

 

Tony traced his fingers along the large outline of Steve’s dick counting down the minutes until the soldier snapped and finally made their excuses to leave. Tony also found himself praising whichever shield minion had decided spandex were a good idea. He could perfectly recall the way the material stretched over Steve’s beautifully tight ass. Tony had promised his lover ten minutes. Steve hadn’t told him he couldn’t use the ten minutes to tease the hell out of him.

 

“Tony, do you have anything to add?” Steve looked at him his brows furrowed. An adorably flushed pink was creeping up Steve’s cheeks as he shot Tony a hard glare. Tony responded by shaking his head no and gently tugging on Steve through his pants. To his credit the blond barely flinched instead turning back to the rest of the Avengers seated around the table. The incessant tapping of Steve’s fingertips on the dark glass desk was the only indicator of his discomfort.

 

Tony watched as the countdown playing on the inside of his helmet reached zero. He grinned sliding his hand out of Steve’s lap and rising to his feet. “Cap, there’s a problem going on in the workshop” 

 

“You need me to come with you?” Steve’s brows furrowed but Tony had caught his initial devilish smirk at Tony’s clear impatience. 

 

“No,” Tony tried not to let his sigh echo through the suit’s speakers as he ran a hand down the back of his neck. He retracted the helmet knowing Steve couldn’t refuse his eyes before leaning forward to press a quick, chaste kiss to Steve’s chapped lips, “just letting you know that you’ll have to catch your own ride home.”

 

“Well, when you say it like that I guess I’ll tag along,” Steve held his shield in front of him as he stood waving at Fury before following Tony out. Steve nodded at the rest of the team looking suspiciously dignified for someone trying to hide a boner. “See you guys back at the tower.” He gently shut the door behind him following Tony to the roof.

 

They held out until the elevator. Tony cursed himself for not thinking of just landing on the helipad or their private terrace. Instead they walked in through the front doors of Avengers tower. Steve’s hair looked delicious wind blown and Tony retracted his helmet to kiss Steve sweetly as they waited for the elevator to pick them up.

 

The moment they stepped into the metal box which would take them to the penthouse Steve had Tony pressed against the elevator wall.

 

“Jarvis lock the elevator to outside calls,” Tony bit out through a moan as Steve’s hands slid down his back to cup his metal clad ass. “I needed this suit off yesterday.”

 

The armour disassembled around Tony leaving him in his grey undersuit. Steve stopped a moment to drool and Tony took that pause to step out of the jet boots, wrapping his legs around Steve’s trim waist. 

 

“Fuck,” Steve mumbled as he rocked against Tony their hips slotting together as he fumbled with the clips of Tony’s undersuit. Steve had to hold back a laugh. They’d been together five years and Steve still hadn’t gotten the hang of getting the material off Tony’s body. Clearly they weren’t having enough sex.

 

Tony slid his hand between them skillfully unzipping Steve’s uniform and pulling down his briefs to slide his dick out of his pants. He slid his hand down Steve’s shaft his mouth opening in reverent awe, “Damn, you’re a thing of beauty.” Tony looped an arm around Steve’s neck as he licked down the length of his hand. Tony worked his dick between his rough fingers, calloused from years in the workshop and Steve could only throw his head back and moan at the fantastic friction. 

 

Tony ignored the sound of the elevator doors sliding open as he leaned forward to nip at the wide expanse of Steve’s gorgeous neck above his uniform collar. He didn’t know how he managed to wed this piece of work but he was happy he did.

 

Steve braced Tony against the wall cupping the back of his head to keep it from slamming against the glass and bringing his lips to Tony’s ear. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

Tony choked sagging back against the wall so he could meet Steve’s beautiful blue eyes. “I think,” he gasped as Steve thrust up into his hand, “that I may have misheard you.”

 

Steve smirked something wicked and in that moment Tony knew he was completely and totally done for. “I said, I want you to fuck me.” Steve growled and that did amazing things to Tony’s arousal, “stretch my ass open on that beautiful dick of yours and bang me until I can’t move.”

 

Tony’s eyes glazed over and he squeezed Steve’s dick in his fist, surprise and arousal crossing his features. Suddenly Steve was coming between them his dick jerking with his release. Tony smiled dipping his fingers into Steve’s spend and bringing the soiled digits to his lips. He didn’t break eye contact as he sucked each digit into his mouth lapping at the tang of Steve and letting out a pleased moan.

 

“Bedroom, now,” Tony whispered setting his sticky fingers on Steve’s shoulders and cocking his head to the side. His eyes darkened as he squeezed his thighs around Steve’s waist tighter. “I’m not getting any younger.”

 

Steve turned exiting the elevator and hurrying down the penthouse hallway. He ignored the undignified way his hardening cock slapped against Tony’s ass as he gripped his arms around the smaller man’s thighs to keep him from slipping.

 

Steve slammed the door behind him with his foot before tossing Tony onto the bed and shimmying out of his uniform. If Tony really wanted a Captain America strip tease they could do one later. Right now, Steve needed another orgasm. Tony was naked by the time Steve tossed his uniform in the direction of the hamper. Steve crawled over him slotting their mouths together in a desperate kiss. 

 

Tony dug around in the dresser drawer for the dark blue bottle of lube. He let out a satisfied grunt as he popped the cap and lubed up his fingers slipping one digit into the super soldier. Steve was tight as hell clenching around him. If this was one finger, Tony couldn’t imagine having Steve around his entire dick.

 

Tony felt more than saw Steve’s abs ripple as he made a quiet whining noise. If he didn’t relax, he was going to hurt himself.

 

“Give me a colour Steve,” Tony gently withdrew his finger uncapping the lube and warming it between his palms.

 

“Green,” Steve looked like a perfect picture with perspiration dripping down his face and glistening on the expanse of his chest. Tony had seen him take down aliens with brutal efficiency, rescue countless residents from burning buildings, and negotiate with terrorists all without breaking a sweat. It kind of excited Tony that he was able to see Steve like this.

 

With the lube warm, Tony slid down Steve’s body to watch as he reinserted his index finger. It was like being back at square one with Steve clenching around him but Tony refused to give up. If Steve wanted to be fucked, he would get fucked if it was the last thing Tony achieved. Tony loved the swell of arousal in his lower abdomen as he watched his fingers disappear into Steve’s ass. 

 

Tony tucked his teeth behind his lips before mouthing at his the head of Steve’s dick. Tony felt Steve’s warm, large hands immediately moving to his hair dragging him off the blond’s dick with an erotic, wet pop.

 

Tony’s eyes shot up to Steve as he continued to work his finger into his tight ass. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Surprised that’s all.” Steve shifted his hips and Tony immediately grabbed him a pillow setting it underneath him to make it easier on his back. “Do you mind if I?” Steve gently tugged on the hair he still had wound in his fingers loving the feel of Tony’s silky strands in his hands.

 

Tony smirked raising an eyebrow at Steve, “you want to fuck my mouth?” Steve threw his head back with a groan as he tightened his grip on Tony’s hair. He smiled and continued taunting him, “you want to use me like your own personal dirty whore?”

 

“Please” Steve gasped out and Tony could feel him relaxing as his fingers tugged Tony toward his dick. He canted his hips searching for friction and who was Tony to deny him. Steve looked down at him through lowered blond lashes as he used his free hand to cup Tony’s face. He gasped out a whimpered, “please.”

 

“I am a slut for you,” Tony whispered finally working a second finger into Steve’s ass. “Use me.”

Steve bent his legs to get his feet under him. Tony opened his mouth to suck at the tip of Steve’s dick loving the salty tang of precome dribbling from the head. Tony gagged when Steve finally got himself situated and slammed Tony’s head down his shaft.

 

Tony wouldn’t be able to speak in the morning but he loved it. He could just imagine going downstairs for breakfast, Steve was supposed to be making it tomorrow morning, and only being able to rasp out a couple of sentences. That coupled with the bruises Steve was leaving on him would be sure to give them away to even their most oblivious of teammates but Tony didn’t care.

 

While Steve was using his mouth, he was distracted enough that Tony was able to scissor his fingers before gently working in a third. He swallowed around Steve’s dick using his free hand to brace himself against the blond’s strong thighs. They were red from Tony’s goatee which he had rubbed all the way up and down Steve’s legs.

 

“Oh Tony, fuck,” Steve gasped stilling as Tony’s throat worked around him. He held Tony in place around his dick his fingers like a vice. Tony scissored his fingers again before going after Steve’s prostate, brushing against it but not pushing hard. Tony’s eyes flicked up and their gazes met for a millisecond before Steve’s eyes slid shut in ecstacy.

 

That was the only warning Tony got taking a deep breath as Steve groaned emptying a load of come down his throat. He struggled to swallow it all down trying his best not to gag. Some of it escaped dripping into his beard and down his chin to mark Steve’s thighs.

 

Steve let go of his hair and Tony raised his head releasing Steve with a wet pop. He dropped a kiss on the head of Steve’s dick watching as he went half hard again. Tony peppered kisses across Steve’s thighs punctuating each word with a brush of his lips. “I. Love. Your. Refractory. Period.”

 

Steve loved the burn of Tony’s beard on the sensitive skin of his thighs as the brunet chased after the come that had leaked out of his mouth lapping at the drops littering Steve’s milky white skin. Steve moaned as he grew impossibly hard again the oversensitivity leaving pure arousal in its wake.

 

“Tony I think I’m ready,” Steve moaned. It was awkward but Tony kept his three fingers in Steve’s ass as he tilted his chin up to meet Steve’s lips in a messy clash of teeth. Before he could register what was happening Steve had flipped them over bracing himself on his arms so he wouldn’t crush the smaller man. Tony appreciated his consideration. “I want to ride you.”

 

“No objections here,” Tony grinned as he slid his fingers out of Steve circling the clenching rim once more before reaching for the lube and slicking himself up. He rubbed whatever was left around Steve’s hole before drawing his hips down and lining himself up.

 

Tony looked down at where they were joined in fascination as Steve lowered himself onto Tony’s dick. This was probably one of the only times that Tony was grateful he was smaller than Steve because if he had been any bigger, the blond would have taken hours worth of prep which Tony was emotionally ready for, but probably not physically. Steve’s face twisted in what looked like a mixture of both pleasure and pain. Tony immediately slid his hands up Steve’s thighs to catch his attention, “colour?” The word rubbed against his raw throat and he could see Steve’s eyes dilating until only a ring of beautiful blue around his pupils remained. 

 

“Green,” Steve threw his head back as he sat there for a moment, ass squeezing around Tony’s dick. Tony couldn’t help but admire the peak of human perfection in his bed. The pale expanse of his neck on display marked with hickeys that would disappear within the hour.

 

Tony grabbed at Steve’s hands interlocking their fingers as Steve sensually ground their hips together. Steve surprised Tony by dragging his hands above his head and holding them there as he leaned forward. Their noses bumped and Steve let out a startled half laugh before slotting their lips together. He couldn’t help the inhale that escaped him when Steve drew his hips up until only Tony’s tip rested against the rim of his clenching ass.

 

Tony whined as Steve slammed himself down, their skin slapping together. Steve bent his head down to lick at Tony’s nipples as they rocked together. Steve released one of Tony’s hands and immediately he had a Steve’s dick in his grip. Steve was still slick with his second orgasm as Tony worked him over with his fingers flicking against the sensitive head.

 

“Tony, shit,” Steve shifted as Tony thrust up nailing him in the prostate and driving a needy groan out of him. “Fuck me harder.”

 

Tony groaned driving his hips up to meet Steve. The noises he made were perfect, just on the edge of needy and breathless that Tony absolutely adored. He gripped Steve harder jerking his dick in time with heavy thrusts into Steve’s gorgeous ass.

 

“Tony,” the word was a plea and Steve was a picture as he came all over Tony’s fingers and stomach. Tony loved watching Steve lose himself in an orgasm. The serum made it messy and Tony could never complain when some of Steve’s spend landed on his goatee.

 

He gripped Steve’s fingers as he gently worked himself off Tony’s dick. A sigh escaped Tony as some of his come dribbled out of Steve’s clenching asshole.

 

“Sit on my face?” Tony looked up at him pleading and Steve had to wonder how he could be so coherent when Steve himself was almost totally over the edge in pleasure land.

 

Steve nodded, his head bobbing as his entire body moved with the motion. He crawled up the bed before slumping, curled up in the pillows. Tony sat up running a gentle hand through Steve’s adorably ruffled hair. The other finger dipped into his ass running along the muscle to check for tears.

 

“Love you,” Steve murmured though it sounded more like one word half murmured through a moan. Tony gave Steve a delicate kiss, a perfect contrast to their previous activities before working his way downward with kisses.

 

He nipped a kiss at Steve’s jaw and then the jut of his adam’s apple. He enjoyed the shiver that ran down Steve’s spine as he sucked a bruise into the pale skin of Steve’s neck and then dropped kisses along his strong shoulders. He kissed his way across the milky expanse of Steve’s chest allowing himself to rise and fall with Steve’s steady breathing. He licked each of Steve’s nipples before placing hot, open-mouthed kisses to each of Steve’s glorious abs. Tony loved the feeling of the muscles tensing underneath his tongue as Steve let out a long drawn out moan.

 

Finally Tony arrived at his destination, Steve’s thighs, the likes of which really belonged in a museum. At times like this, with Steve coming apart beneath him, Tony felt truly selfish. He kissed down to Steve’s ankles paying special attention to the sensitive backs of his knees and the perfect jut of his hips. Tony didn’t need to tell Steve he loved him back, the soldier felt it in every reverent kiss. 

 

Tony gently lifted Steve’s legs to his shoulders, he didn’t really care that he was spending the majority of his night with his head between Steve’s legs because it was his favourite place to be. Steve crossed his ankles behind Tony’s head spreading himself open wider until Tony was getting an eyeful of Steve’s dripping asshole. He brought his hands up to Steve’s ass cheeks kneading the muscle between skilled fingers. He turned his head to the side pressing his nose to the inside of Steve’s right thigh and inhaling the scent of Steve’s sweat and the undercurrent of hot sex.

 

Steve loved the serene glaze of Tony’s beautiful whisky brown eyes. There were dark bags bruised under his eyes and Steve was proud to say that he and his insatiable sexual appetite had caused them and not some awful memories that plagued Tony’s nightmares. Tony looked like an absolute picture between Steve’s legs, he had filled entire sketchbooks with similar images.

 

Steve forced his eyes to stay open as Tony licked a hot path across his asshole. Shock was great at assisting him as he forced his thighs not to clamp around Tony’s head and keep him there forever. Tony hadn’t rimmed him since their last anniversary which, now that Steve thought about it, wasn’t that long ago, but felt like a lifetime past. He knew he wouldn’t last very long, the delicate flutter of Tony’s lips across his every inch of available skin had almost pushed Steve to come completely untouched.

 

Tony’s tongue, almost hesitantly breached his asshole before Steve was coming with a hazy groan into Tony’s beautiful hair. The genius’s eyes snapped up to him in shock, it didn’t take much to surprise him these days but he lifted a hand to his head with an adoring smile.

 

Tony gently moved Steve’s legs off his shoulders before slumping forward into Steve’s chest and burying his face in the expanse of the blond’s neck. Steve felt lips brush his collarbone before Tony was curling further around him and sucking another hickey into his neck.

 

Tony reached over him fumbling in the mess of sheets before finding the lube. He blindly fumbled with the cap popping it open and smearing some of the liquid onto his fingers. He gently prodded at his asshole before sliding a finger in.

 

Steve knew that Tony could probably take him at any time with minimal prep. His body had only known Steve the past five years so spending a long time opening him up was more for foreplay than necessity, despite this, Steve found himself wanting to be the one to lube Tony up and he knew the perfect way how.

 

“Flip over, doll,” Steve whispered into Tony’s shoulder gently moving the brunet off his chest. Tony nodded, his eyes sliding shut as he followed Steve’s order. He rubbed whatever lube was left on his fingers across his asscheeks making the twin globes shine in the the fading light.

 

Steve could worship Tony’s thighs all day if the smaller man let him. If only their day jobs weren’t so demanding. Tony’s thighs were already a sticky mess of lube and Steve’s come.  He slid his finger through the pool of liquid feeling his dick harden as he kneaded Tony’s firm ass cheeks.

 

Steve grabbed Tony’s thighs sliding him to the edge of the bed and letting his legs dangle of the side. Tony’s fingers tangled in the sheets gripping onto them for dear life as Steve brushed a tentative finger down the knots of Tony’s spine. Steve slid a fluffy pillow underneath Tony’s stomach gently rubbing a finger over his fluttering rim.

 

“Are you gonna fuck my thighs Steve?” Tony gasped from where his face was buried in the sheets. His feet barely brushed the floor and he loved the idea of totally being at Steve’s mercy. “Are you gonna use every single part of me to let the world know I’m yours?”

 

Steve groaned driving his dick in between Tony’s clenched thighs. The muscles rippled beautifully as Tony crossed his ankles tightening his hold on Steve.

 

“Fuck I love you,” Steve bent over peppering kisses across Tony’s back as he pounded into the space between his thighs. He felt Tony tense beneath him and he pulled away running his fingers down Tony’s back before settling his hands on Tony’s hips to give the smaller man the bruises he adored so much. “Give me a colour babe.”

 

“Green,” Tony moaned out fisting the sheets and clenching his thighs tighter. Tony could feel his dick gardening as it rubbed between the mattress and the pillow beneath him. “Steve, please come into my ass.”

 

Steve decided he would never be able to look at Tony straddling a workbench the same again. He could just imagine walking into Tony’s workshop, bending him over a lab desk, and pounding into him from behind. Steve resisted the urge to let out a hysterical giggle. He had done that on many occasions. Usually the sight of Tony in a tank top was enough to get him hot and bothered.

 

Steve threw his head back squeezing Tony’s hips. Steve couldn’t wait to reverently trace the hand shaped bruises there later. Steve sped up his thrusts as he neared his release, he could kiss the rubbed raw skin of Tony’s hips later.

 

Steve felt himself getting closer, holding himself off until he absolutely had to press the tip of his dick into Tony’s ass and fill the genius with his spend.

 

Steve collapsed onto Tony’s back rolling them so he could spoon the smaller man from behind without crushing him. He could feel Tony’s hand snaking down between his legs. Steve looked down at Tony’s reddening dick as he tried to keep Steve’s come from escaping out of his ass.

 

After watching him for a minute with an amused arch to his brow Steve reached over to brush his fingers over Tony’s lower abdomen. “Would you like a butt plug?”

 

Tony pouted adorably as he shifted onto his ass and spread his thighs. He let out an inhuman whine wiggling his hips wantonly, “I want you in me.”

 

Steve kissed Tony’s cheek and then the corner of his perfect lips loving the feel of the billionaire’s beard on the soft skin of his mouth. He ran his fingers through Tony’s sex ruffled hair still sticky with come before crawling over him and gripping his thighs to raise his legs to his shoulders.

 

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s abs, perfectly hard from years of flying the Iron Man suit before popping the lid of the lube and smearing the liquid between his fingers. He slicked up his dick before rubbing what was left into Tony’s already loose hole.

 

Steve lined himself up before gently thrusting in. The slide was made easier by the mess of Steve’s come already in Tony’s ass. Despite Tony’s lack of super soldier healing and the fact that he took the smaller man’s ass whenever he could, Tony was always a tight fit squeezing around Steve’s length until all he could feel was the wet heat of Tony around him. He gently pulled back surprised when Tony grabbed his shoulders keeping him in place.

 

Steve laughed rolling them over so he could get his footing. Tony loved this position because having Steve above him always made him feel safe. Like they were in their own little heaven away from the world. Tony slid his legs around Steve’s hips to prevent friction against his painfully hard dick before digging his heels in to get Steve to go.

 

With a breathy laugh Steve drove into him their skin slapping together obscenely and driving a hysterical giggle out of Tony. Steve groaned when Tony reached up to tweak his nipples running the pads of his fingers over the sensitive skin.

 

Nipple play was one of Steve’s favourite things. Tony ran his hands up and down the milky white expanse of Steve’s chest again stopping to circle the rosy pink buds. Steve was close, he licked his hand grabbing on to Tony and jerking his hand in tandem with the snap of his hips. He drove against Tony’s prostate triggering his orgasm and Steve’s when Tony clenched around him.

 

“Gosh, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Tony whispered as Steve gently slid out and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lower abdomen. He couldn’t help the shiver that raced up his spine when Steve ran his fingers up Tony’s sides to cup his face.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Steve grinned earnestly before disappearing into the bathroom. Tony heard the sink turn on, the sound of Steve gargling mouthwash, and then the blond was back with a damp towel.

 

Steve gently toweled off Tony’s thighs and stomach taking care to avoid putting pressure on the fresh bruises across his hips and thighs. Tony floated as Steve gently wiped down his ass and then between his legs without overstimulating him. Tony looked up at him as he tossed the towel in the general direction of the bathroom. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Steve crawled into bed behind Tony and murmured praises into the mess of his hair as he wrapped the smaller man up into his warm embrace and pulled the sheets over their naked bodies.

 

“I know you toweled us off and everything,” Tony mumbled sleepily, “but the military grade lube we use doesn’t fuck around and we’re going to be stuck to the covers in the morning.” Tony wrinkled his nose and whined even as he turned and snuggled closer burying his face into the warmth of Steve’s neck.

 

“Good thing your shower is big enough for the both of us,” Steve ran his fingers down Tony’s spine eliciting a shiver from the smaller man. He loved how responsive Tony was, even to the little things.

 

“That was the best sex of my life,” Tony groaned his voice hazy with sleep and rough with the memory of Steve.

 

Steve laughed pressing another kiss to Tony’s messy hair before finally his lips in a delicate embrace. He pulled away licking his lips. “If that’s the case, I should swear more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate every single one of you and I hope you have a fantastic day after reading this.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.  
> I promise all my fics aren't this smutty. In fact, I write a hell of a lot of Stony fluff which you are welcome to read after this giant mess of plotless sex.  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
